


Pinned

by lazy_daze



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <a href="http://dazy-laze.tumblr.com/post/47614419772">apparently Jesy made Perrie get her neck piercing</a> and I am utterly undone. With mild pain!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to [obstinatrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Obstinatrix/) for the Geordie-pick!! YAY my own pet Geordie. <3

"Is it healed yet?" whines Jesy, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive skin just under Perrie's neck piercing.

It mostly is healed, and Perrie sort of likes the lingering soreness when she twists it, but she bats at Jesy's hand anyway. "No! God, you're so impatient."

"But I want to play with it." Jesy's pout should be a classified weapon or something. "S'why I made you get it."

"I know, pet, but you'll have to wait, won't you? Delayed gratification and that--"

"Oh my god, you're such a bullshitter." Jesy rolls her eyes and kicks the hotel room door fully shut behind them and tugs Perrie in with a demanding hand to kiss her.

"Proper bossy, you are," Perrie tries to say, but Jesy's mouth is right there and it all gets a bit muffled and Perrie doesn't really care; she likes being tugged around a bit, which of course Jesy knows and delights in.

She sighs into the kiss, sliding her tongue into Jesy's mouth and tasting the tang of lipgloss and coffee - both of which are permanent fixtures in their life these days - and drifts her hands down to Jesy's arse and gives it a quick squeeze, because if there's one thing in this life she's found she can't resist, it's Jesy's bum. Honestly, she's pretty sure no-one could possibly blame her.

Jesy's hand is resting sweetly on her jaw, thumb rubbing over her cheek, before it's on the move. Jesy's mouth smirking into the kiss is all the warning Perrie gets before Jesy slides her hand around the back of her neck and sharply tweaks the barbell sitting in her skin.

Oh, _fuck_ \- if the sweet little ache Perrie got when twisting it round to clean it felt nice, it's nothing compared to how good it feels when Jesy touches it, like the difference to someone else's fingers on your clit - surprising and belly-swooping good, and her knees literally give out for a second. She stumbles against Jesy, who grabs her round the waist with her other hand and holds her in close, the other hand still clamped around the back of her neck just above the piercing.

"Oh, there we go," says Jesy, smug as anything, and Perrie wants to hit her, but she's too busy gasping into Jesy's shoulder.

"Ah, fuck," she says, and Jesy laughs, leading her over to the bed. 

"Come on babe. Let me play."

"I hate you," Perrie complains, but she scrambles back up onto the bed. Jesy follows, kneeing up onto the bed. 

"Nah," says Jesy, "you really don't. Come on sweetheart, flip." She waves an imperious finger, and Perrie thinks about being on her front, the vulnerable back of her neck bared to Jesy; Jesy over her, pinning her, doing whatever the fuck she wants to Perrie. Her belly dips hotly and she breathes in sharply. "You're well dirty," she marvels at Jesy, who smiles, a hot, slow, sharklike smile. 

"And you're easy," she says. "Now come on." 

Jesy moves to straddle Perrie as soon as Perrie's on her front, her bare thighs in her shorts wedged firmly either side of Perrie's hips. She puts her hand over the back of Perrie's neck carefully, slight pressure from her warm palm against the piercing, and it feels far better than it rightly should, prickles of sensation rocketing down Perrie's spine and her skin tightening up with waves of goosebumps. She gasps into the bed, abandoning her attempt to drag a pillow under her head and just fisting her hands helplessly in the sheets. 

"Ah, fuck," she says again, like she's a bloody toy with a button and one phrase, and Jesy laughs. 

"Babe, you're so into this. I knew it." She leans down then, noses at Perrie's cheek and presses a soft kiss there, pressing the lovely soft weight of her tits on Perrie's back, then trails kisses back, over the hinge of Perrie's jaw and around the back of her neck, Perrie's skin shivering up into goosebumps again in anticipation.

Of course, though, Jesy doesn't touch the piercing yet, just keeps sucking soft kisses all around it, nipping her teeth at the bumps of Perrie's spine, and Perrie wriggles under her in frustration.

Jesy laughs, her soft breath tickling over the damp skin of Perrie's neck. "Now who's impatient?" she says, and settles herself onto Perrie more firmly, grinding herself selfishly against the swell of Perrie's arse. Then she dips back down and licks so, so softly, right up to the piercing, her tongue sliding wet and warm right over where the barbell enters the skin, where it's still a tiny bit angry and pink.

It feel crazy, hot and cold at the same time, and Perrie wants to arch into it and flinch away at the same time, so she settles for screwing her eyes closed and gasping uselessly instead.

Jesy licks over it gently but thoroughly, at both ends, barely nudging the metal, just stroking her tongue along the soreness, until abruptly she stops, pauses, then takes the whole barbell between her teeth and tugs at it sharply.

Perrie cries out in what's nearly a scream, in surprise and pain and arousal, because it fucking hurts, it hurts _so good_ and she clenches her thighs together hard against the hot turned on rush in her belly, pushes her hands up the bed until she can brace them against the headboard.

Jest lets go and blows over the sore, wet area, and Perrie whimpers and shudders, squirming.

"God, you really like this," says Jesy, and her voice has gone rough and intent the way it does when she's horny.

"Ah, fuck, Jess, do it again," says Perrie, flinching away despite herself when Jesy leans back down and teethes lightly at Perrie's skin before tugging at the barbell again, even harder this time.

"Ow, _ow_ , ah! _Ah,_ , Christ - fuck!" Perrie hollers, grimacing at the pain and humping her hips helplessly into the bed, because god, something about the pain, about Jesy sitting over her and causing her pain, just playing with her, is getting her so fucking wet she's feeling dizzy with the warring sensations. Jesy sits up quickly, like she's worried she's really hurt her.

"No, no," pants Perrie, trying to reassure her and get her to do it again, "it's - I - look, I'll, fuck, I'll call you Jessica if I really want you to stop, okay? Now do that the fuck ag--"

Jesy apparently does not need telling twice, because she's back, lying more fully over Perrie and rolling her hips in the same rhythm, humping Perrie who's humping the bed. Her mouth settles back fully over the piercing, and she sucks for a moment, which steals Perrie's breath completely for a minute, then Jesy's tugging at it again. More gently this time, in slow side-to-side pulls, sliding it in her skin, and the friction hurts, a sharp ache that's adding to the dull, hot throb taking over the whole back of her neck, so even the soft press of Jesy's lips on the skin around it hurts a bit.

"Please," she says, mouth open against the bed, and she's probably getting spit all over the sheets but that is seriously the least of her concerns right now; she needs something more before the top of her head flies off from the aimless intensity of this.

"I got ya," says Jesy, and she's sliding a hand underneath Perrie, giving her tit a quick cheeky squeeze then going down over Perrie's stomach, and Perrie is relieved as fuck she's wearing a skirt with an elasticated waistband because Jesy can keep going, nudgr her fingers under the skirt then wriggle them under the band of Perrie's knickers and right over her pussy with no fucking around.

"You're so wet," says Jesy, breath gusting teasingly over her throbbing piercing. "You're so into this, aren't you, babe? God, I'm going to get you there fast as fuck, I bet anything."

Perrie is feeling giddy and horny and insane, her pulse thudding hard between her legs in counterpoint to the heavy painful throbs of her piercing, so she's not going to take a fool's bet.

"Then fuckin--" she starts, then loses her words totally into a groan as Jesy gets her mouth back where Perrie wants it. Two sharp tugs to get Perrie yelling, and then she starts suckling on it, wet and careful, suction slowly getting stronger, tugging the barbell up into her mouth and pulling at the reddened sore skin. At the same time, she works her fingers in between Perrie's slick folds, wriggling her clever index finger in until she finds the tight swollen bud of Perrie's clit and starts rubbing over it, firm and relentless the way Perrie likes, until Perrie can't even tell what noise she's making, just that there's a roaring in her ears and the sheet under her mouth is wet.

She's humping into Jesy's hand frantically, her cunt dripping wet and aching for something inside, but she won't last long enough to get it, she knows, because Jesy, fuck, Jesy was right, this is going to be over fast. She claws her hands at the sheets and her feet rise up off the bed, toes curling, and Jesy _groans_ , right into the piercing and Perrie can feel the low vibration of it, and _fuck_ , fuck she's coming, her moan cut off into silent intensity. Her cunt spasms and clenches, and she works her hips hard against Jesy's insistent finger through the intense hot waves of it, before it gets too much suddenly and she whimpers in a pathetic way that means _stop, that's enough_. Luckily Jesy speaks sex-drunk Perrie perfectly well, and pulls her hand out of Perrie's knickers, and carefully detaches her mouth from the piercing to, by the sounds of it, lick Perrie's juices from her fingers.

"Gnuh," says Perrie, rolling her forehead against the sheets, body completely limp on the bed. She can't feel anything for a moment as endorphins surge through her, then slowly the throbbing in her neck registers. It doesn't feel as good as when she was on the brink of a spectacular orgasm, and she can't help wincing a bit, but it still feels sort of good. Satisfying, she thinks.

"Y'alright, babe?" says Jesy, smartly avoiding Perrie's neck and rubbing a soothing hand down her spine.

"Ngh," says Perrie, and takes in a deep breath, lets it out slowly. "Bloody hell, that was so fucking good. Hurts like a bitch now, like, but fuckin' worth it."

"The noises you were making, Pez! I knew you'd like it--"

"How the fuck did you know that?"

"Because I'm like, a sex savant, and I know you, now shush. I just didn't know how much. Fuck, I'm nearly ready to go just from listening."

Perrie stretches, arches her bum up into where Jexy is still straddling her and rocking down into her. "Whatcha want?"

Jesy makes a considering noise. "I kind of want to ride your face, but I don't think that would be good on your piercing for a while, especially not after - man, look at that! I made it so red."

Perrie pulls a face, because she loves Jesy riding her face too, but she does not fancy lying on her back and rubbing the hot, aching back of her neck against the bed. "Eh, best not. Get on your back, pet, I can just go down on you?"

"Never going to say no to that," says Jesy, and promptly flings herself onto her back next to Perrie, who groans as the bed jostles. Jesy shuffles up the bed a bit and kicks her shorts off, so Perrie doesn't have to drag her endorphin-stupid limbs far to prop herself over Jesy's splayed thighs. She takes a moment to settle in, pushing them open a bit further, giving a pleased little hum at how lovely Jesy's thighs feel under her palms, then leans in to nuzzle at Jesy's sodden red knickers.

"Weren't kidding, lass, were you? You're sodden. You smell so good." She grins up at her as Jesy slides an impatient hand into her hair, and tugs the pants off, then spreads Jesy's lips with her thumbs and drops her head to lick quickly right up from Jesy's slick cunt over her clit to tease at the smooth shaved skin of her mound.

"Pez--"

"Yeah, yeah," says Perrie, and gets to it, pursing her lips around Jesy's clit, sucking it hard through the hood, then working her tongue underneath to flick at it lighting-quick. She barely has time to slide two fingers into Jesy's slick pussy before Jesy is shouting and dragging Perrie's face tight against her and coming, squeezing hot and tight around Perrie's fingers.

"Jesus," says Perrie, drawing back and licking her lips and wiping at her shiny chin with her hand. "Neither of us were up for much tonight when it comes to stamina, eh?"

Jesy laughs, legs sprawled open, knickers still caught on one foot. Jesus, she's fucking gorgeous. Perrie feels really very lucky sometimes.

Jesy props herself up on one elbow and points lazily at Perrie. "That's completely your fault, you and your little kink thing. You little - whatsit, masochist, you."

Perrie wriggles herself into a sitting position and puts a hand on her hip. "If I am that makes you a bloody sadist, is what it does!"

Jesy grins at her then, a softer one. "Well, I think that makes us a matched pair, then, doesn't it."

Perrie rolls her eyes. "Don't be so bleeding soppy," she says, but crawls over for a cuddle anyway, pushing Jesy back down and settling her head on Jesy's lovely tits.

"Don't get too comfortable," says Jesy. "We're disinfecting the shit out of your piercing after I put my big mouth all over it."

"Aww, you care," says Perrie, closing her eyes and snuggling down anyway.

"Fuck yes I care, we're doing that again." Jesy brings her hand up to stroke a finger ever so lightly just underneath the piercing, where it still feels sensitive and a bit swollen. Fuck yes, they're doing that again.


End file.
